Security and encryption have become increasingly important as privacy and security concerns grow stronger with more of peoples' lives being online Conventional encryption vehicles, such as Microsoft's Encrypted File System (EFS), Pretty Good Privacy (PGP), ZIP, and RAR, can provide encryption for a complete archive or on a file-by-file basis. However, because the existence and number of encrypted files are generally not hidden, this can weaken the security by allowing these files to be targeted directly for attack, making conventional encryption files subject to security breaches.